gracelandfandomcom-20200213-history
USA Network Unveils Graceland: Undercover
June 10, 2013 USA NETWORK UNVEILS GRACELAND: UNDERCOVER – NEW SECOND SCREEN EXPERIENCE OFFERS UNIQUE OPPORTUNITY TO LIVE THE SECRET LIFE OF FEDERAL AGENTS USA Engages Fans Weekly In and Out of Show by Extending the Plotline Beyond The TV Screen Created with Kia Motors, Graceland: Undercover Launches During the Provocative New Original Drama GRACELAND Premiering, Thursday, June 6 at 10/9c on USA Network NEW YORK – June 6, 2013 – Tonight, USA Network is unveiling Graceland: Undercover, a live second screen experience which gives viewers the unique opportunity to fully immerse themselves in the plot and the world of the network’s newest original series. Created in partnership with Kia Motors America, who is also the in-show sponsor, Graceland: Undercover allows new fans to invent their alias and become virtual agents. They have the power to unlock rooms within the GRACELAND mansion, explore 360 degree views of each room and delve deeper into the backstories behind each character. Over the course of the season, users can access more than 60 never-before-seen videos shot from each individual character’s point-of-view, providing an intricate look into show’s captivating storylines. Adding fun, competition and a social dynamic to the mix, fans can recruit their Facebook friends to participate and chat about the show at USA’s Graceland Chatter social hub – plus, they will have the chance to win points, badges, and prizes, including a trip to Malibu courtesy of Kia. Starting with the series premiere on Thursday, June 6, and through the entire season, viewers can explore GRACELAND via the web at www.gracelandundercover.tv. The audio content recognition-enabled iOS mobile and tablet apps will be available a week later in the Apple App Store. “This is a highly immersive experience that engages fans beyond the television screen in a whole new way – enabling them to actively explore the complex world of GRACELAND and get inside the characters’ heads,” said Alexandra Shapiro, Executive Vice President, Marketing and Digital, USA Network. “As both the on-air and digital partner, Kia will benefit from reaching the most engaged GRACELAND fans before, during and after every episode.” The Kia Parking Lot, which is integrated into Graceland: Undercover, contains clips and photographs, as well as information about the Kia Optima Limited Mid-Size Sedan. The Kia is also featured in more than 20 of the exclusive videos. “Pop culture and connected life activations are key to Kia’s marketing strategy,” said David Schoonover, national manager, CRM & Digital Marketing, Kia Motors America. “This digital gaming experience drives interactivity with the Optima midsize sedan featured in GRACELAND, and enables fans of the show to explore surprising features of our best-selling vehicle while also tying into the on-air storyline.” USA created Graceland: Undercover in conjunction with series creator and executive producer Jeff Eastin and his creative team, as well as technology partner Mobients, a full-service mobile design and strategy agency. Inspired by true events, USA’s new one-hour drama, GRACELAND, is about the adrenaline-fueled world of a diverse group of undercover agents whose lies are their lives. From Fox Television Studios and WHITE COLLAR creator, Jeff Eastin, the series stars Daniel Sunjata (“Rescue Me”), Aaron Tveit (“Les Miserables”), Vanessa Ferlito (“Stand Up Guys”), Brandon Jay McLaren (“Falling Skies”), Manny Montana (“Chicago Code”) and Serinda Swan (“Breakout Kings”). GRACELAND delves into the lives of an elusive group of undercover agents from the Federal Bureau of Investigations (FBI), Drug Enforcement Agency (DEA) and Immigration and Customs Enforcement (ICE), who live and operate under one roof. When forced to give up any shred of normalcy and the question of trust is a matter of life or death, the house becomes their sanctuary, their “Graceland.” The #1 network in all of basic cable for six consecutive years and an unprecedented seven straight summers, USA Network is seen in over 102 million U.S. homes. USA is a leader in scripted programming with a powerful stable of originals, spectacular live television and is home to the best in blockbuster theatrical films, a broad portfolio of acquired series and entertainment events. A trailblazer in digital innovation and storytelling, USA is defining, driving and setting the industry standard for Social TV. USA is a program service of NBCUniversal Cable Entertainment, a division of NBCUniversal. The award-winning website is located at http://www.usanetwork.com. Characters Welcome. ---- CONTACT: Alysia Sands (GRACELAND) 212.664.2902 alysia.sands@nbcuni.com Suzanne McGee (GRACELAND Undercover) 212.413.6150 suzanne.mcgee@nbcuni.com Category:Press Release